1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wing structure of an air swirling device for use in an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to the wing structure of an air swirling device used in an air cleaner or an air duct of an internal combustion engine, which induces a swirl action of the air which is filtered through the air cleaner of a spark ignition internal combustion engine of the carburetor or fuel injection type or diesel engine type. The wing structure of the swirling device introduces air flow into the combustion chamber of the engine, which is effective in reducing resistance due to negative pressure (or minus pressure), thereby reducing wing deformation and improving the air flow level.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is known that swirling devices of internal combustion engines can provide a large amount of high density air flow to the combustion chamber of an engine by adding revolution force to the air flow provided to the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine and increasing the flow speed per unit of time. The combustion action of the engine is thus improved and engine power is increased. The prior art has the disadvantage that the air resistance generated when the air flow is rotated cannot be completely prevented.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 53-26247, 59-11722, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,969 disclose a simple turbulence device, which includes an intake valve having a large intake resistance so that the swirling device does not create a uniform air flow but rather creates only a turbulent flow. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 60-17922 and 61-10645, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,777, 4,432,312 and 4,539,954 disclose a swirling device having wings which are disposed in the vicinity of the intake valve for producing a swirling air flow. However, such a device exhibits a high amount of friction resulting in a reduced amount of inlet air and thus is used only for a gasoline engine of the carburetor type.
To solve the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,642 discloses an air swirling device having a plurality of wings positioned within an air cleaner of an internal combustion engine for swirling the air flow into the combustion chamber so that the combustion performance and engine power can be improved. However, such a device has various disadvantages, such as for example, reduced output of the engine due to a reduced quantity of inlet air and a loss of fuel because of the eddies generated at the rear surface (negative pressure zone) of the wings when the air flow is swirled.
To solve the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 67786 discloses a swirling device for an internal combustion engine having a swirling device body 10 and provided with a plurality of wings 11 having one or more small and long slits 12, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The swirling device body 10 is fixed and mounted in the vicinity of the center of an air cleaner 13 with bolts and nuts for swirling the intake air, so that eddies generated at the negative pressure zone formed on the rear surface of the wings 11 when the air enters, is prevented. As the result, air resistance is reduced and the amount of air is increased, so that a complete combustion is achieved, which improves energy efficiency and engine power.
As shown in FIG. 1, the swirling device having the slits 12 in the wings 11 adds a revolution force to the air flow introduced into the combustion chamber 14, so that the air flow speed per unit time is increased, thereby improving the high density combustion action. During the intake operation of the internal combustion engine caused by the slits 12 formed in the wings 11, the air filtered in the air cleaner 13 passes and rotates through the slits 12 formed in the wings 11 of the swirling device 10 mounted in the air cleaner 13. The rotated air flow is swirled again by another swirling device 16 mounted near the inlet of the intake manifold 15 and introduced into the combustion chamber 14 at high speed. The combusted exhaust gas is rapidly discharged by another swirling device 18 mounted near the inlet of the exhaust manifold 17.
Because the swirling device of the internal combustion engine has at least one or more of slits 12 in the plurality of wings 11, eddy generation at the negative pressure zone of the rear surfaces of the wings is reduced. When the swirling device is placed in the air cleaner 13, the carbon monoxide (CO) gas level can be reduced up to 17% at engine idle speed; the engine power can be increased up to 11%; fuel economy can be improved up to 6%; and knocking of the engine can be reduced up to 5%.
Therefore, the swirling device of the internal combustion engine having the slits 12 in the wings 11 adds a revolution force to the air flow introduced into the combustion chamber, so that the air flow speed per unit of time is increased and the combustion action, due to increased density, is improved. Furthermore, in the swirling device of the internal combustion engine, eddy generation at the negative pressure zone by the slits 12 formed in the wings 11 is prevented, and thereby, the air flow resistance is reduced and the amount of the air flow is increased, so that an effective amount of accelerated air is introduced into the engine to increase its combustion efficiency and engine power.
However, the slits 12 formed in the wings 11 of the conventional swirling device of the internal combustion engine are not completely ideal in reducing eddy because of being formed by cutting portions of the flat sheet type wings 11 both small and long. According to such circumstances, the conventional swirling device of an internal combustion engine containing slits 12 formed in the wings 11 cannot cope with a more controlled air flow.
For example, the conventional swirling device of the internal combustion engine having the slits 12 formed in the wings 11 increases air flow speed per unit time and raises the density of the air by adding revolution force to the air flow introduced into the combustion chamber so that the combustion action and the engine power are improved. However, only a single swirling device cannot control the air flow conditions because a supercharging of the air by the swirling device may occur.
Moreover, in the conventional swirling device, the small and long rectangular slits 12 are not uniformly provided in the wings 11, and thus the wings 11 have a higher deformation rate than perforated type wings. The deformation of the wings reduces the amount of air flow.
Additionally, because the shape of the wings for preventing eddy generation at the negative pressure zone by forming the slits 12 in the wings 11, produces a linear type of air flow due to the flat upper and lower side, it is difficult to maintain a stable and uniformly mixed level of air and fuel particles and to secure a sufficient amount of air flow.